


Bumble Cas

by RayOfRandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bugs & Insects, Fae & Fairies, Getting Together, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayOfRandoms/pseuds/RayOfRandoms
Summary: While on a hunt, Cas gets hit by a fairy spell, and he gets transformed into one of his favourite things.





	Bumble Cas

Winchesters and friends are known for giving up their life to save the other, resulting in many deaths; Dean being well over 100, but who`s counting?

Think of what creature can cast spells, or control magic. Witches, yes, Dean hates them, everyone is aware of that.

It`s the fairies this time.

Gotta save Sammy, that’s how it’s always been. So when a pink fairy sets out a beam towards Sam, what happens? Take a guess. Sam steps to the side? Of course not, that would be way too easy.

Dean jumps in front of Sam.

Cas jumps in front of Dean.

So instead of having a hunter zapped, an angel of the lord is.

Thanks Sammy.

Sam finally discovered how to move again, and took care of the fairy. 

Dean looked down at the mass of clothes that once was Castiel. Is he dead? If so, Dean better finally tell him that-

Oh wait.

Dean hears… a buzzing noise. He looks to Sam, the clothes, then Sam again. Bending down, Dean picks up the trench coat and shirt, shaking it, making a bee tumble out.  
Oh my god.

“Cas?”

“buzz buzz”

Oh my god.

Why is Cas a honeybee?

“Sam why is Cas a honeybee?”

Sam shoots Dean a glare, as if to say, gee, Dean, I don’t know, why do most things happen to the ones we love?

Cas seems to still be himself. He buzzes over to Dean, right by his ear, sending a shiver down Dean from the vibrations. He’s just chilling out, as if this happens every day, and just continues on as normal.

 

The drive back to the bunker was uneventful, with Bumble Cas sitting on the dash, finally in the front with Sam and Dean. This kind of reminded Dean of when Cas showed up on top of the Impala, naked, covered in bees. That weird little guy sure seemed to like them.

Dean was mad that Cas had been reckless, to jump in front of him, but he’s never yelled at a bee before for behaviour and he doesn’t want to start today. Sam jumped into a frenzy of research, only to conclude that he should return to normal on his own. Never said how long, but it’s better than nothing, with the only thing to do is to wait.

In the kitchen, Dean grabbed a spoon and mixed some sugar into water, definitely not remembering that tid-bit of info Cas had told him while on a rant of how to help bees, and he definitely didn’t blush when it looked like Bumble Cas got excited once he realized what he was doing.

Sam watched, eating his sandwich at the table, as Dean brought the spoon to the table, setting it down slowly not to spill anything. Dean quickly went back and got his own sandwich, going to the table again, with Bumble Cas in between the two brothers, sucking up his sugar water.

This is not what Sam had thought when Dean said he’d be making lunch for everyone.

“Even as a bee, Cas still loves my food, eh Sammy?” Dean chuckled, laughing at his own little joke, but Sam just stared on, wondering why Dean was like this.

He had to admit it was sweet to see Dean take care of Cas. He was always harping on him to eat more, even saying how people should eat together, “as a family”, and even in bee form, he had stayed true to his word.

It was so painfully obvious that they loved each other. No one was making a move, and Sam had to stay back and watch this relationship not move any further. There wasn’t even a gay freakout by Dean when he realized what he felt for Cas! One day he went from struggling to look away, blushing if he thought he was caught, to openly staring at the Angel, smirk on his face, flirting with him even, calling him sunshine.

But of course it’s always easier to flirt, but when it came to Big Boy emotions, Dean did nothing, in fear of rejection from his only living friend, ruining what they had. Cas felt the same, but no one talked about emotions, even though they were so plainly on each other’s faces.

Dean brought Cas into his bedroom to find a movie to watch, with Dean picking this time (even though it was Cas’ turn) because Cas wasn’t able to voice any opinions.

“Old Western? Sure thing, Cas,” Dean joked, putting Tombstone into his laptop, settling down on his bed.

Cas settled down on Deans clavicle, definitely not buzzing on purpose to tickle Dean, and Dean in turn definitely did not giggle, because he was a man watching a cool movie about cowboys.

Deans commentary was welcome to Cas, hearing his deep voice and feeling the vibrations in his little bee body.

Suddenly, he felt his body change, still pressed to Dean, cuddled to his side, with a hand where his bee body just was.

“Thank you for this movie, Dean, though personally I liked a movie called Brokeback Mountain more, which is also a western.”

Dean wasn’t expecting Cas to respond, considering he was just a bee before, but it came to no surprise when he felt weight on his side, he looked and saw his naked friend smiling at him.

If it was wrong to think Cas looked adorable naked, hell, he didn’t want to be right. 

He put the laptop on his bedside table, then turned to look at Cas. They shifted to a more comfortable position, laying down facing each other. 

There was no rush in trying to cover up, trying to look away and pretend he didn’t see him nude. It was calm, and silent, and such a private moment, Dean brought a hand to lay on Cas’ bare waist, worried that talking would break the peace, the connection growing between them.

Castiel is beautiful.

He truly is, and more so when he looks so content in being in a bare human body, sheets warm against his skin, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes, taking in the moment.

This is a moment he knows he will remember forever.

“Welcome back, Castiel,” Dean whispered, bringing his hand up to stoke his face.

“Hello, Dean,” was murmured back, as he moved closer to Dean, intertwining both their legs and hands.

They pressed their foreheads together, eyes shut, sharing air.

Breathe in.

They lock eyes.

Breathe out.

They move closer.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Decide.

They kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get into writing again. Please, tell me what you think. This was meant to be kinda funny but at the end it got more serious because hey I love Cas too much.


End file.
